Stark County, Ohio
Stark County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 375,586. Its county seat is Canton. The county was created in 1808 and organized the next year. It is named for John Stark, an officer in the American Revolutionary War. Stark County is included in the Canton-Massillon, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Cleveland-Akron-Canton, OH Combined Statistical Area. History Stark County was named in honor of American Revolutionary War General John Stark. John Stark (August 28, 1728 – May 8, 1822) was a general who served in the American Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. He became widely known as the "Hero of Bennington" for his exemplary service at the Battle of Bennington in 1777. During the early 20th century, Stark County was an important location in the early development of professional football. The rivalry between the Massillon Tigers and Canton Bulldogs helped bring the Ohio League to prominence in the mid-1900s (decade) and again in the late 1910s. The Bulldogs ended up a charter member of the National Football League, where it played for several years. (The role Stark County had in developing the game is part of the reason the Pro Football Hall of Fame is located in Canton.) Two relatively large football stadiums, Fawcett Stadium in Canton and Paul Brown Tiger Stadium in Massillon, are still in use (albeit now mostly for high school football), with Fawcett Stadium hosting the NFL's annual Pro Football Hall of Fame Game each year. In the later 20th century, Stark County's voting record swung from one party to another, closely tracking the winner of the U.S. Presidential election. Even within the swing state of Ohio, Stark County is regarded as a quintessential bellwether, and thus presidential candidates have typically made multiple visits to the region. Major media outlets typically pay close attention to the election results in the county. The New York Times in particular has covered the county's citizens and their voting concerns in a series of features each election cycle for over a decade. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Adjacent counties *Portage County (north) *Mahoning County (northeast) *Columbiana County (east) *Carroll County (southeast) *Tuscarawas County (south) *Holmes County (southwest) *Wayne County (west) *Summit County (northwest) National protected area * First Ladies National Historic Site Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 378,098 people, 148,316 households, and 102,782 families residing in the county. The population density was 656 people per square mile (253/km²). There were 157,024 housing units at an average density of 272 per square mile (105/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.28% White, 7.20% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 0.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 148,316 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,824, and the median income for a family was $47,747. Males had a median income of $37,065 versus $23,875 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,417. About 6.80% of families and 9.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.90% of those under age 18 and 6.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 375,586 people, 151,089 households, and 100,417 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 165,215 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 88.7% white, 7.6% black or African American, 0.7% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.5% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 33.6% were German, 15.5% were Irish, 10.1% were English, 10.1% were Italian, and 7.7% were American. Of the 151,089 households, 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 12.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.5% were non-families, and 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age was 41.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $44,941 and the median income for a family was $55,976. Males had a median income of $44,238 versus $31,896 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,015. About 9.5% of families and 12.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.5% of those under age 18 and 6.7% of those age 65 or over. Politics Stark county used to be Republican, but since 1992 it has become a swing county that tilts Democratic. Government Elected officialsStark County Elected Officials * Commissioners: Janet Weir Creighton, Tom Bernabei, Richard Regula * Auditor: Alan Harold * Clerk of Courts: Louis P. Giavasis * Judges of the Court of Common Pleas: Hon. Kristin Farmer, Hon. John G. Haas, Hon. Taryn L. Heath, Hon. Francis G. Forchione, Hon Chryssa Hartnett * Coroner: P.S. Murthy M.D. * Engineer: Keith Bennett * Family Court: Hon. Rosemarie Hall, Hon Jim D. James, Hon Michael L. Howard * Probate Court: Hon. Dixie Park * Prosecutor: John D. Ferrero * Recorder: Rick Campbell * Sheriff: George Maier * Treasurer: Alexander Zumbar Communities Cities *Alliance *Canal Fulton *Canton (county seat) *Louisville *Massillon *North Canton Villages *Beach City *Brewster *East Canton *East Sparta *Hartville *Hills and Dales *Limaville *Magnolia *Minerva *Meyers Lake *Navarre *Waynesburg *Wilmot Townships * Bethlehem * Canton * Jackson * Lake * Lawrence * Lexington * Marlboro * Nimishillen * Osnaburg * Paris * Perry * Pike * Plain * Sandy * Sugar Creek * Tuscarawas * Washington Census-designated places *Greentown *North Lawrence *Perry Heights *Richville *Robertsville *Uniontown Unincorporated communities * Avondale * Cairo * Crystal Springs * East Greenville * Freeburg * Justus * Mapleton * Marchand * Marlboro * Maximo * McDonaldsville * Middlebranch * New Baltimore * New Franklin * Newman * North Industry * Paris * Pigeon Run * Sippo * Waco Greentown in Lake Township Uniontown in Lake Township See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Stark County, Ohio References External links *Stark County official website *Stark County Sheriff's Office official website *Canton Stark County Convention & Visitors Bureau official website *Canton, Ohio and the surrounding communities in Stark County *Ohio and Erie Canal National Heritage Corridor, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary *Stark County Weather and Weather News *Stark County Employment Classifieds Category:Stark County, Ohio Category:1809 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1809